


Time Toddler

by Danidoll19



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), BAMF Donna Noble, Childhood, Cute Kids, Doctor Who Feels, Donna is Donna, Father Doctor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parent Doctor (Doctor Who), Parenthood, The Doctor & Donna Noble Friendship, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoll19/pseuds/Danidoll19
Summary: After a desperate message, the Doctor has a second chance at fatherhood





	Time Toddler

After Donna has joined the Doctor, they'd had many adventures together both sad and exciting. Now though the Doctor was about to have a shock of his life. Already emotional after Jenny, how would the Doctor fair? Time will tell?

The Doctor and Donna had left the library as the Doctor danced around the tardis control, Donna strolled up to the consul.

"Where to now?" Donna questioned leaning next to the Doctor.

"Oh, no clue. I thought I'd spin and see where we land," The Doctor laughter turning to Donna.

Suddenly a siren sounded, the tardis shook throwing the Doctor in Donna, sending them both tumbling to the ground.Popping up the Doctor staggered to the controls.

"What's happening! Doctor!" Donna stumbled into a pillar and held in for dear life.

"No clue, so hold on!" The Doctor messed with the controls trying to regain control of the tardis.

" What, this keeps happening, can you even drive! Did you miss a test on how not to keep control of your tardis? " Donna shouted sarcastically.

As the Doctor turned his head to quip back at Donna a screen popped up. On the screen was a young blond woman. She wore a cream dress, that seemed covered in blood clutching her side.

"Hello, if you get this then you are my only hope. The city is under attack, Gallifry is falling,"The woman moaned clutching her side. Bending age lifted a large metal oval pod, setting it on the table.

At this the Doctor made a choked noise and approached the screen. Seemingly unaware of his surroundings the Doctor lifted his hand to the screen touching the pod.

"In this pod is my most precious treasure, all i have left. I've been working on a new technology," Removing a panel on the side with a series of buttons. "When I hit the black button the interwoven tardis technology with take her to another time and place, it will also freeze time within it give you time to get her. It will also sent a signal to the nearest Tardis, You.

Hitting a red button, the side slowly slid up revealing a sleeping toddler in a pink dress with white leggings, cuddling a stuffed bear. The little girl looked about two years old. The woman leaned down and kisses her head pushing her long brown hair back.

" Bye bye my baby, may you life a long and happy life. Full of adventure and love," The woman was crying softly as she looked at the screen.

Donna had joined the Doctor at the monitor, intertwining their hands, as tears fell unnoticed from her eyes.

"Please take care of her, my little Hope, please," She begged, turning pressing the red button closing the pod. " Goodbye, my Hope."

All of them startled when banging started at the door. The woman turned back to the screen quickly. "Find her, find Hope, raise her as your own and love please!" Turning with desperation she hit the black button. The pod started shaking slightly , making wheezing noises like the tardis.

Just as the pod disappeared the door burst open. Donna turned into the Doctor quickly as the woman was killed. The Doctor stared as the screen when black.

"Doctor?" Donna asked, looking up at the man who seemed to have froze. In all their travels she had never seen him freeze. "Doctor! What are we going to do? We're going to find her aren't we?"

"Yes... Yes we are!" The Doctor ran around the tardis in newfound determination. "Just you wait little Hope, were coming!"

With a final wheeze, the tardis vanished after the pods signal.

_Baby Hope here we come_


End file.
